Water safety for boaters including kayakers on the ocean or navigating a crowded port includes the use of proper lighting for avoiding collisions. Proper lighting can be as crucial as a paddle or hull when it comes to water safety for paddlers or boaters under oar power. Because of this, the United States Coast Guard has set lighting requirements that recreational boaters, including kayakers, must follow when on the water after dark or in periods of reduced visibility. The rules for boaters under sail may be similar to the rules for boaters using oar power, and the use of as much safety equipment as practical is wise, even when not legally required.
Sailing vessels may be required to carry and shine lamps combined in one lantern carried at or near the top of the mast where it can best be seen. Smaller sailing vessels and vessels under oars may exhibit the lights described, but if not, shall have ready at hand an electric torch or lighted lantern showing a white light which shall be exhibited in sufficient time to prevent collision.
Safety lighting used by non-boaters includes, for example, illuminated headwear for bicyclists. In general, the light source is mounted on the front of a helmet to assist the rider. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0128468 discloses an illuminator device that attaches to a safety helmet for providing illumination when a user is moving.